powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Octoroo
Octoroo is one of Master Xandred's two followers, an elderly cephalopod-headed figure with a staff. Octoroo can often be seen mixing medicine for Master Xandred. He mostly often says "Ooh-ah-ooh!" before his sentence as well as a habit of rhyming. Octoroo asked Rofer to go out and fight the rangers and after he made the Sanzu River rise he was sent out again. After Rofer was destroyed, he summoned Doubletone to make Ryan give up on his dreams. He feels that everyone on the ship should be allies, believing all Nighloks to have the same common goal(s). Personality Octoroo seems to be one of the smarter Nighloks. Being able to come up with complex strategies and counter-strategies with a large amount of knowledge and magic, able to make plans hard to follow, rash, and generally unpredictable. He is also has some knowledge is medical techniques making large doses of medicine for Master Xandred's headaches. He is also a bit of an optimist, noting and a foil against Dayu's pessimistic persona. He also seems to know when he is outmatched in a fight and retreats when facing the Samurai Rangers. He is apparently considered trustworthy enough to know about Deker and Dayu's past. Due to this, Master Xandred feels that he is loyal enough to stay on his ship, and creates many barriers with his vast knowledge, ranging from disrupting communications to disabling morphers. Octoroo has always been suspicious of, therefore never forming an alliance with, Serrator. His suspicions are confirmed, in "The Master Returns", when Serrator betrays Master Xandred. Octoroo values Master Xandred's life, over his own, even after Master Xandred attacked him, while he was trying to save Xandred from dehydration. It was he who saved Master Xandred, sinking Xandred to the bottom of the Sanzu River, before wondering how long it would take before Xandred was fully healed again. However as a result he found himself forced to work for Serrator who easily took over the ship unopposed. After Serrator's destruction and Master Xandred's return, Octoroo briefly mourned Dayu's destruction as she had been the one who prevented Xandred from being sealed by the Samurai Rangers. Later, he was present when Xandred started to flood the Earth. However, when Xandred was destroyed, the Sanzu River waters withdrew. Octoroo was the last Nighlok left and he found himself stuck on the ship, as it sank back into the depth of the rivers. It is unknown whether or not he survived. Trivia *He is similar to Finster from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. *He is also similar to Kegler from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. *He also has a schemer personality like Jinxer from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. *He is also shown to betray Master Xandred a couple of times, much like Frax betrayed Ransik in Time Force. However, he is still the loyalest of Master Xandred's servants, though this isn't saying much for the other servants. See also *Bony Shitari, his Super Sentai counterpart from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger ru:Октору Category:Villains Category:Samurai Category:nighloks